A Day In The Life Of The Marauders
by Super Shayde
Summary: I asked my friend Misty for a challenge for a fanfic. Actually, I asked several times. This was the first one. Includes love potions, manticores, and...stuff! Approach with caution. [ONE-SHOT]


A Day In The Life Of The Marauders

A/N: I asked my friend Misty for a challenge for a fanfic. Actually, I asked several times. This was the first one. The list was:

- Include James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Peter, and Snivelly

- Must take place on the Hogwarts grounds

- James makes a love potion, attempting to make Lily fall in love with him, but she falls for someone else

- Sirius discovers that Snivelly's worst fears are black dogs... and rats

- Sirius has been hanging out with Hagrid way too much, has developed a love for monsters, and thinks that the giant squid is his baby sister

I hope you enjoy it!

Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew lounged on the Hogwarts Grounds, all extremely bored on a lazy morning after finishing breakfast.

"I wonder where James is?" Sirius yawned, staring at the blades of grass by his feet, his head propped up with one arm.

"I'm not sure," replied Remus, "He just disappeared before breakfast." Just as these words were uttered, James Potter pranced onto the Grounds, grinning.

"What are you so happy about, Prongsly?" Sirius inquired suspiciously, a smile creeping over his face.

"Where've you been?" asked Peter. James scowled at the use of the name 'Prongsly'.

"I put a Love Potion in Evans' pumpkin juice!" he announced proudly.

"How did you do it!?" Sirius asked, jumping up from where he sat.

"Evans always sits by that girl, Katrina what's-her-face, so I waited until she sat down and slipped the potion in the goblet next to her while she wasn't looking," James told them.

"Do you have any idea what could happen if you did it wrong?" Remus asked worriedly, "Did you check first? And you're going to make her like you against her will - how many fairy wings did you put in it?" he demanded, now standing up as well.

"Fifteen," James admitted sheepishly.

"She'll be swooning over you all morning," Remus sighed.

"And that's a bad thing...why?" James inquired, ruffling his hair, still grinning almost madly.

"You'll see," Sirius said in a dramatic, misty voice, "The worst is to come!"

"Shut up," James said conversationally, "I think she's coming now." They all saw Lily enter onto the Grounds from the castle, swaggering almost drunkenly, but she did not go in their direction, but to a certain greasy-haired git who was sitting by the lake ahead. All four of them rushed closer. James was gawking and sputtering madly as Lily stumbled over to him and began to giggle.

"Hi," she said in a sugary sweet voice, and very ditzy the same, "You are so _hot_."

"Excuse me?" Severus Snape drawled, looking up from his book, his eyes narrowed. James was practically gagging. Snape then looked up at the four boys nearby. He instantly rose, his eyes flaming with anger. "I told you if one more prank crossed my path, I would murder you and leave your carcasses for the manticores!" Lily giggled again as he went closer to the boys. "I'm going to hex you so hard you'll wish you were never born." He raised his wand. James still seemed to be in ultimate shock. "Scared, Potter?" he taunted, smirking. James immediately got over his shock. He raised his own wand, glaring, and yelled, "Tarantellegra!" before Snape could speak another word. Snape instantly began to do a strange sort of tap-dance. Lily, her eyes raging with a fire as bright as her hair, stepped before James.

"How dare you do that to my true love! You're such a stupid idiot!" she cried, before bursting into tears and going back to Snivellus' side. James' eyes widened, and he grew tense and awkward as the love of his life burst into tears before him.  
"Harsh," whispered Sirius, grinning.

"Shut up!" hissed James, and said awkwardly to Lily, "Erm, sorry." Before muttering the counter curse. "Oh, I will get you for this," Snape drawled angrily. James did not make another move, not wanting to upset Lily. Sirius, though, had other ideas. In a fit of fury, he ran towards Snivellus and pushed him into the lake. The Giant Squid caught him, though, and held him above the water.

"Such a soft touch, little sister!" Sirius said in a coochie-coo voice, "You can let him drown, he deserves it."

"Little sister?!" asked Remus, eyebrows raised.

"What?" Sirius asked defensively. The Squid, though, didn't listen to Sirius, and pushed Snape back onto land. Snape roared in anger, and Sirius said quickly, "Um, gotta go!" He ran into the Forbidden Forest as fast as his legs could take him.

"What-the-heck-are-you-doing?" James called, grinding his teeth, but the other three followed in fear as Snape ran toward them, growling like an angered nundu. Snape followed soon after, accompanied by a Lily, yelling, "Wait for me, darling!" The Marauders managed to get away from Snape, and Sirius, James and Peter transformed into Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail.

"You're just leaving me like this?!" Remus said in mock annoyance. Snivellus found them again, but shrieked as he saw Padfoot and Wormtail.

"Don't hurt me!" he screamed, "Dogs! Rats! Help!" He ran back out of the forest, again, followed by Lily.

"Now that we're alone..." Lily drawled, and clung to Snape. She kissed him before he was able to protest, and then her eyes widened and snapped out of her "trance". "What- what am I doing?" she asked, confused, then saw that she was clinging to Severus Snape. "How dare you!" she cried angrily, and slapped him across the face, then stormed away, leaving a very bewildered boy behind.

The three boys in the forest transformed back to their regular forms.

"Remind me to hex you someday," James groaned, and glared at Sirius.

"You would've pushed him into the lake too, and its all your fault for your stupid potion!" Sirius defended himself.

"Oh, just shut up," Remus groaned wearily, "You'll all forget about it by tomorrow anyway, when you have some new thing cooked up. Just leave me out of it next time. You know the full moon's soon." Sirius very quickly reverted to his normal, light mood. As he marched out of the Forest, he chanted, "Lily and James, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut _up_!" James roared.

THE END.


End file.
